Say Something
by CriminalMindsAddict08
Summary: It took 3 days for somebody to finally check on him. To see why he hadn't shown up for work, why he hadn't slept, why he hadn't eaten, hadn't bathed, changed his clothes or brushed his hair. They hadn't expected to see him in such a state, And now they have a personal case to uncover, all the while, their genius wouldn't speak a word. Takes place just after season 10.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This started off as a long one-shot but after finishing writing it up in my notebook, I had litterally used up half of the entire book so I decided to split it into several chapters.**

 **I have been working on this for months and I didn't want to upload anything until I completed the whole thing so that if i got stuck in writers block, I wouldn't be keeping anyone writing.**

 **So I have this all completed, I just think I'll be updating the chapters every few days to see what you guys think. Anyway...off with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds**

Say Something

Chapter 1

The first day Morgan walked into the bullpen, he had been surprised to find that he had gotten there before Reid. It wasn't often when Reid was late, and when he was, something was up.

"Where's pretty boy" Morgan asked JJ as she walked passed him. She looked around the bullpen with furrowed eyebrows and shrugged.

"Perhaps there were a few train delays" she guessed.

Morgan considered the idea but surely Reid would have called one of them to let them know that he was going to be late.

He never showed up for work that day...

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Day two and Morgan spent most of the day concerned for his best friend. He was calling Reid but his phone always went straight to voicemail. Morgan wondered if Reid had listened to the many voice messages he had left on his phone that day.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The third day without hearing from Reid had every team member worrying so Hotch gave Morgan and JJ permission to find out what was going on. Morgan was more than happy to do so; needing to know that the man he viewed as his little brother was okay.

When Morgan and JJ reached Reid's apartment building , they hurried up the stairs, anxious to see if he was there. Morgan banged on his door, loud enough to alert the whole neighborhood in hope that his best friend would rush to the door.

He didn't.

"Reid? Kid, it's Morgan and JJ. Open the door!" he shouted.

There was no response so JJ and Morgan took a glance at one another.

"Spence? We just need to know that you're okay. You haven't shown up for work in three days. We're worried about you" JJ spoke through the door.

There was still no response.

Both of the profilers grew worried and was evident on both of their faces.

"Should I break down the door?" Morgan questioned JJ.

JJ was about to give him the go ahead but quickly decided to check on the door first. She reached her hand out to grab the door handle and turned it to find that it was open.

"Spencer never leaves his door unlocked" JJ whispered in a wobbly voice, afraid for her friend.

Morgan walked straight in and looked around Reid's apartment to find the whole place in darkness...except from the glowing light coming from the closed bathroom door. Reid hated the dark and it only made sense that if he was anywhere in this building, it was in there. JJ and Morgan stole another glance at each other.

"Reid?" Morgan called again, the silent reply causing him to push open the second door.

"Spence!" JJ said allowed, at first relieved to see him but then panic seized her as she saw what state he was in.

Spencer Reid sat in the dry shower with his knees brought up to his chest, eyes red from both crying and being sleep deprived, knuckles red from chewing them recklessly, hair messy from not being brushed for days as well as being pulled at repeatedly and he was wearing the same clothes as he had when JJ and Morgan last saw him. He was deathly pale and most likely hadn't eaten a thing for the past few days.

"Reid, man, what the hell happened to you?" Morgan asked, quietly as he moved forward and crouched in front of his friend.

Reid still hadn't said a word. JJ had blinked her eyes to avoid crying as she felt the tears reach her eyelids. She had never seen somebody look so awful. She noticed that there was a slight rocking motion to his body but he showed no sign that he was aware that she or Morgan were there. It was clear that something had happened and she was scared for him.

"Come on man, say something. You're scaring us" Morgan stated, his voice getting a little shaky.

Morgan stood up after another unresponsive moment.

"I'm gonna call Hotch" he muttered as he walked passed JJ, pulling out his phone.

JJ decided to try and get a response from him as she took Morgans place and crouched in front of Reid.

"What happened, Spence" she asked, gently.

Reid continued to sit there, rocking his body, nervously chewing his knuckles. It made JJ uncomfortable. She lightly touched his wrist and pulled his arm away from his mouth. His whole body froze. If JJ was scared at first, she was terrified for him now. This behavior wasn't anything like she had seen before. The room was deadly silent and she could hear Morgan on the phone in the other room.

"I don't know, Hotch. Somethings not right. He's in some sort of catatonic state. Like he's in shock or something. Look, man, you gotta come round here. He isn't responding to either of us and something has definitely happened to him" Morgan spoke into the phone.

JJ wondered if Reid could hear them talk or if he was completely out of it. JJ kept her light hand on Spencer's arm in an attempt to comfort him. She wasn't sure if she was doing any good but she had to do something!

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch had arrived not long after finishing his call with Morgan and struggled to keep his face expressionless as he took in Reid's state when he walked in.

"I need the two of you to give him some space. If all three of us are in here, it's gonna make him feel crowded and that won't help anybody" Hotch stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

JJ felt hesitant but let go of Reid's arm and stood to leave the room again. Morgan followed after taking a final glance at Reid, seeing how he started rocking his body again with JJ's absence.

Hotch just stood there for a moment, watching Reid, thinking about the best way to approach him. After JJ had left, his hand had returned to his mouth and gnawed at his knuckles once more.

Hotch guessed that his best option was to move him out of the shower and place him somewhere more comfortable and hopefully manage to get him to eat or drink.

"Reid? Come on, lets get you out of there?" Hotch murmured, putting an arm around the younger team member. He felt Reid stiffen at the touch but with little force, Hotch managed to guide him to stand up and move. It wasn't until Reid was fully out that Hotch had noticed it.

Blood.

In the spot that Reid had been sitting.

Hotch had felt sick at the sight, not being able to stand the idea of his subordinate being hurt. His suspicions of what may have happened raised when he noticed that Reid's pants, too, were damp with blood. This was not looking good.

"Hotch, I called..." Morgan froze as he, too, spotted the pain Reid must have gone through, to lose so much blood. The fact that he hadn't consumed any water or food would have made things worse. Morgan would have expected Reid to fall unconscious.

"Call for an ambulance" Hotch ordered Morgan, trying his best to stay calm.

Morgan opened his mouth to say something but he was lost for words. He stood there for a moment, unable to move. Seeing Reid like this brought back memories of his own childhood and he would never wish for what happened to him to happen to anyone. Something like that could destroy a person, and he couldn't bare for somebody as innocent as Reid to be described as broken.

And yet, here Reid stood where Hotch had placed him with evident signs of sexual assault.

"Morgan" Hotch brought him out of his head. He suddenly remembered Hotch's request and pulled out his phone to call for help.

It didn't take long until they heard the sound of sirens fill the air which Reid had heard too as he gripped his hair and lowered his body to the ground and began to groan loudly. It was clear that the high pitch noise was frustrating him.

Hotch's fatherly side kicked in as he suddenly felt the urge to comfort him but he was still at loss to how he could do that. Instead of trying to stand Reid up again, he lowered himself to Reid's level once more only to talk to him with soothing words.

"Shh, it's okay Reid. The medics need to look you over. You've been hurt" Hotch explained in a way he would talk to Jack. Tears started to stream from Reid's eyes and it was almost as if the sound of sirens had brought Reid back from reality, but despite being a little aware of what was going on, Reid still hadn't spoken a word.

It wasn't right. Reid was the talker of the family. In fact; he never stopped talking yet he was crouched in front of Hotch with the only noise coming from him was the whining and groaning as he panicked.

The medics had entered Reid's apartment, causing him to feel even more uncomfortable. His body began to shake as he saw them walk closer to him in the corner of his eye. It was only when the male paramedic had moved too close to Reid that caused him to flip as he suddenly pushed Hotch back and threw a fist at the medic before backing up and returning to his spot in the corner of his shower, closing the glass door.

He sat down again, lifting his hands to his mouth. It was dripping with fresh blood from his bitten knuckles, down his hand and falling from his wrist, into the shower drain. Reid was banging the the back of his head against the wall in stress.

The other medic warned Hotch that if Reid wasn't going to go easily, they would be left with no other choice but to sedate him but Hotch just nodded. He knew that it was to be expected. What surprised him though was the fact that Reid really did put up a fight.

Reid may have not had the same body type as Morgan but for a small moment, before one of the medics jabbed him with a needle, he had used all his strength to push them away; kicking, elbowing, even biting one of their hands when they placed theirs on his arms.

Hotch had been horrified as he watched Reid try so hard, only to lose once the powerful drug began to work; relaxing his muscles. His legs gave away but thankfully the second medic supported his weight and lay him down gently so that he didn't hurt himself. The last thing that Hotch heard before Reid fell unconscious were the tiny whimpers escaping his mouth.

 **It's worth mentioning that this happens little after season 10, before JJ leaves.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: It took 3 days for somebody to finally check on him. To see why he hadn't shown up for work, why he hadn't slept, why he hadn't eaten, hadn't bathed, changed his clothes or brushed his hair. They hadn't expected to see him in such a state, And now they have a personal case to uncover, all the while, their genius wouldn't speak a word. Takes place just after season 10.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

 **Chapter 2**

Morgan and JJ were in the car behind the ambulance, trying to keep up. It was rather silent as Morgan's hands held the wheel tightly as he thought about what Reid most likely went through, and JJ worried about how Reid would cope with this.

Although both sick with worry, JJ couldn't stand the silence.

"You said that you saw blood from where he had been sitting" JJ mentioned, causing Morgan to close his eyes in distress.

"Do you think that he was..."

"I don't know, JJ" Morgan interrupted before he could hear her say the word.

He couldn't bare to hear it; especially because it probably had happened to Reid. It hadn't been confirmed yet, but the signs were there.

"He'll get passed it. Spence always does" JJ reassured Morgan, although it sounded like she was also reassuring herself.

"Does he?" Morgan snapped.

Yes, it was true that he gets passed bad things that had happened to him throughout his life but after each event, it had damaged a further piece of his mind. When he was kidnapped by Tobias, instead of getting help from the friends that were there for him, he chose to deal with it by using drugs. It had taken him a further two months before admitting he needed help.

When Spencer had intense headaches, he chose to suffer in silence, in fear that he could be developing schizophrenia. It was only when Emily and Morgan pushed that he decided to open up to them about it.

Then there was that time when Reid had finally found love and it had been ripped away from him right in front of his own innocent eyes no less. Morgan could still see the tortured look in Reid's chocolate brown eyes after that event even though it had happened over two years ago now.

So yes, maybe its seems that Reid gets passed these things but deep down, he really doesn't. He still isn't ready for another relationship, he still doesn't open up until somebody presses the issue and after sharing a room with him on a few cases, Morgan has discovered that Reid still has nightmares about what happened to him back in Georgia and he wakes up terrified, thinking that he is still back there.

He was worried that whatever happened to Reid three days ago only made things worse. What if his nightmares become more frequent? What if he refuses to open up? What if he becomes too damaged for a relationship?

They remained silent throughout the rest of the journey. When they had arrived at the hospital, they found Hotch, who had been the one who had rode with Reid in the ambulance, in the waiting room.

"How was he in the ambulance?" Morgan asked his boss.

Hotch winced as he thought of how to answer.

"They had to strap him down" Hotch admitted.

"But he was sedated" JJ stated.

"He came round rather quickly and panicked when he did. He wouldn't let anybody touch him. He was just like he was back in his apartment" he explained. Hotch paused before speaking again. "They're running a rape kit on him now. He's in no state of mind to give them permission to but as his medical contact, I requested them to do so" he informed.

It wasn't long until one of the nurses walked in the waiting room and called for a "Spencer Reid".

"Is he okay?" Morgan asked, eagerly.

"Physically he'll be fine. There are no life threatening injuries but after running the rape kit, we can confirm that such rape has occurred. It will take a few days for the DNA testing but..."

"But what?" Morgan questioned, demandingly.

"But you might want to consider that more than one person was involved" the nurse finished.

"What!" JJ gasped, horrified.

"There are markings on his body that would suggest that he was restrained by at least one person while being raped by another. And going by the injuries he has sustained, if only one person was involved, he must have raped Mr Reid multiple times" the nurse explained, sympathetically.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" JJ announced.

Morgans jaw clenched in anger, directed at the bastard(s) that hurt Reid.

"We have placed him on an IV for now, mainly because he is severely malnourished and dehydrated. It appears that he hasn't consumed anything in at least three days" the nurse informed.

"Can we see him?" Hotch asked, calmly.

"He's heavily sedated at the moment so he may not be aware of your presence but you can see him" the nurse replied with a small smile.

With an appreciative nod, Hotch followed as the nurse guided him to Spencer's room.

Reid lay in the hospital bed with an IV in his arm as well as restraints that were attached to the bed. Reid's eye fluttered open for a moment before closing again. Hotch moved closer to the bed and took a seat closest to Reid as Morgan paced around the room and JJ stood awkwardly further back.

"Reid, can you here me?" Hotch asked gently.

His fingers twitched a little and his eye fluttered but they remained shut. It could have been a coincidence that he chose that moment to move so slightly but it was also a sign that Reid was aware of the people around him. To be sure, Hotch tried again, holding Reid's hand with both of his.

"Reid, can you squeeze my hand?" Hotch requested.

A moment passed only to find that there was no further response from Reid. Either it was a coincidence after all or Reid just wasn't in the mood to respond.

"What should we tell the rest of the team? They need to know he's in here" Morgan stated.

Hotch knew he was right. Garcia and Rossi were still unaware that Reid was in the hospital although Rossi had been curious when Hotch had left so suddenly after he received the phone call from Morgan so it was likley that he suspected something. Garcia, however, as far as Hotch knew, knew nothing.

Hotch wasn't sure if he wanted to explain why Reid was in the hospital but if he told the others, they were bound to be full of questions. Not to mention that Garcia could easily find out by using her computer skills to hack into the hospital records and as a veteran profiler, Rossi would probably figure it out anyway.

"JJ, you and I should return to the bureau. I'll talk to the other two. Morgan, stay here with Reid and see if you can get any information out of him when he wakes up. I will not rest until we catch the people responsible for this" Hotch promised.

Morgan nodded, more than happy to stay with his best friend. He didn't want to be there when Hotch broke the news to the rest of the team but then again, could he bare listening to Reid talk about what happened to him?

That's assuming that Reid would talk about it anyway.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As soon as JJ arrived back, Rossi and Garcia were called into Hotch's office. Rossi noticed that Morgan wasn't there, and neither was the kid who hadn't shown up for the past few days.

"Is this about Reid?" Rossi questioned suspiciously.

Garcia looked at Hotch, then to Rossi, then back at Hotch again.

"Reid? Something has happened to boy genius? Oh my god, is he okay?" She panicked.

She waited for Hotch or JJ to tell her to calm down, to assure her that he was okay but that speech never came.

"He's in the hospital. Morgan is with him, waiting for him to wake up" Hotch answered.

"What do you mean wake up? What happened to him?" Garcia asked in a hurry.

"It appears that Reid had spent the passed three days in a catatonic state. He hasn't eaten, hasn't slept, hasn't spoken and is extremely dehydrated" Hotch stated.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Such behavior is cause by a traumatic event. What are you leaving out?" he caught on. It was no surprise to Hotch that Rossi knew there was more.

"Reid has been sexually assaulted and it has been believed that more than one person is involved" Hotch admitted, trying all he could to keep his face plain.

Garcia froze, unable to believe what she was hearing. Even with her job, she believed that there was a lot of good people in the world. It just wasn't possible for a person to be so evil that they could violate somebody as innocent as Reid and not feel bad about it. It just couldn't happen.

"Is he still catatonic? Or is he talking?" Rossi asked, also trying to remain calm.

Hotch shook his head. "He hasn't spoken a single word although he had to be sedated when the medics arrived. As soon as they got into Reid's apartment, he freaked out and struggled against them" he described, choosing not to mention how he also had to be restrained in the ambulance.

"I need to see him" Garcia begged.

Again, Hotch shook his head. "I need you here. The more people working the case, the better"

"The case?" Rossi questioned.

"It'll take a few days to get the results back from Reid's examination. It should tell us how many people were involved in the assault and hopefully who it was. But if the DNA doesn't match up to anybody in the system, we need a back up plan. I want us to work this case like any other. We cannot let anybody get away with this" Hotch told them with determination clear in his voice.

As much as Garcia wanted to see her baby boy, she knew that Hotch was right. They needed to get the sick bastards that did this.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid had been sleeping throughout the whole day but thankfully the nurse had reduced the amount of sedatives he was given so that he should spend more time awake. When Reid had finally opened his eyes and saw Morgan, he had turned his head and looked the other way. Morgan could tell that he was ashamed of himself and most likely felt dirty too. It was how Morgan felt when he was a child.

It was probably why Hotch chose Morgan to stay and talk with Reid rather than JJ or himself. Morgan would be more experienced in knowing how to handle the situation.

"Reid, come on man, don't do that. Don't shut us out" Morgan begged him. He just wanted to hear his best friend something...anything.

"Will you at least look at me?" He tried.

Reid didn't even move a muscle; he just kept his gaze on the IV that had been inserted into his arm.

"We know what happened to you and you have to remember that none of this is your fault. You probably feel that it is. That maybe you could have done something to stop it; that you could have been strong enough to keep them away but that's just not how it is. Just because you couldn't keep them away doesn't mean that you are not strong. Strength is about how you deal with this. They may have hurt you, kid, but you can't let them win. Talk to us" Morgan begged, his eyes watching out for the slightest movements coming from his friend.

Although Reid's head was turned away from Morgan, he could see that Reid was crying quietly. As sad as it was to see Reid cry, it was a response, something that had been difficult to get out of Reid. That meant that he was getting somewhere.

"I know what it's like, kid. I've been through the same thing you have. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't pretend it didn't happen, Reid. Don't let them get away with this. If you know who is responsible, or if you can give us the smallest detail, I will make sure we find these bastards" Morgan promised.

Reid's tears fell a little heavier but he still couldn't bare to look at Morgan. He felt so humiliated, so filthy, so tainted. It seemed as though only bad things happened to him in life. Whenever something good came around, disaster would happen and it would be ripped away from him. Reid wasn't sure how much he could take anymore but he knew Morgan was right. He couldn't let them get away with it...but he just wasn't ready to talk...he didn't even feel worth the effort of hunting these monsters down.

Now his team were gonna waste there time looking for the people that did this. Almost as if Morgan knew what was going on inside Reid's head, he spoke again.

"I'm here for you, Reid. When you're ready to talk, I'll be right here".

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

By the time the third day arrived, Reid was ready to leave the hospital but because the doctors had been worried about his mental health, they had advised very deeply that he should have 24/7 watch. Hotch had intended to give as much before the doctor even mentioned it.

He was very concerned about Reid. It had been 72 hours, yet he still hadn't heard Reid say a single word. Including the days Reid hadn't shown up for work, it had been a total of 6 days since everybody on the team last heard their youngest speak. It was horrible.

Hotch told the team that he would work from home so that Reid could stay with him. He would have been more than delighted if he had heard Reid speak in protest but all he got from him was a continuation of his gaze on the ground.

"Oh, Agent Hotchner, may I speak with you privately for a moment" a nurse called out as she followed Hotch out of the hospital.

"Go, I'll watch him" Morgan assured, referring to Reid.

Hotch gave a brief nod and walked back into the hospital. Morgan watched as his unit chief walked out of his sight and left him wondering what the nurse wanted to talk to him about. It was then that he realized that he wasn't the only one watching Hotch go. Reid had lifted his head and looked into the direction Hotch had disappeared in. His fingers were twitching; getting a little anxious but Morgan wanted to do something about it.

"It's alright, kid. They'll only be a minute. How about we sit in the car while we wait?" Morgan suggested.

Knowing he wasn't going to get a response, he opened the front door of Hotch's SUV and placed a hand on his back to guide him in. Reid let himself be moved and he sat in the passenger seat. Since Hotch was away at the moment, Morgan sat himself in the drivers seat and looked at Reid. The IV had done him good and now had more color in his skin but he still looked as lifeless as the day they had found him in his apartment.

"You may be staying with Hotch but remember, you have my number. Just give me a call...or even a text. Something to let me know if you need me. I'm always here for you bro" he promised.

Morgan spotted Hotch walking back out the hospital, looking a little pale and it was clear to Morgan that he was holding back on a lot of anger.

"Stay here" Morgan murmured to Reid as he hopped out of the vehicle.

He walked towards Hotch, curious to what the conversation between him and the nurse was about.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

Hotch stopped and waited a moment, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"The results from Reid's rape exam came back today. There were...the DNA...the semen they found on him...it came from four different men".

Morgan stepped back, not knowing what to think. It was hard enough knowing that more than one person had raped Reid but finding out that it was a group of four was just too disturbing.

"No, that can't be right...it...four? Jesus, Hotch, he didn't even stand a chance"

"I know" Hotch agreed, quietly.

They both looked back at the car that Reid was sitting in with his head down.

"It's no wonder why the kid won't talk to us. He's scared to death and he knows that they are still out there. Not only that but he also knows the statistics of rape victims and how many rapists are caught. Very few. I'm guessing the DNA didn't match up to anybody" Morgan guessed.

Hotch sighed and shook his head. "No, but we'll find them. We just need to wait for Reid to talk"

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, Jessica, Haley' sister was okay to look after Jack for a few days so that he didn't have to discover the very broken Reid. It would be better this way.

Hotch was making Reid and himself some lunch, hoping that Reid would eat it up. He was currently siting on the settee that Hotch placed him on, looking absolutely helpless. Not only had he not spoken a word but he also hadn't moved on his own free will since he had been sedated almost a week ago. Hotch had hoped that the old Reid would return soon. He didn't like the new one.

Hotch placed a plate on the coffee table in front of Reid. He had glanced at it but instead of picking up a fork and eating it, Reid nervously raised his hand and chewed on his knuckles. Hotch placed a gentle hand on Reid's wrist and pulled it away from his mouth.

"You need to eat, Reid" Hotch told him, sympathetically.

Hotch picked up the fork and handed it to Reid, waiting for him to take it. Reid hadn't yet made eye contact with anybody. He had stared at the plate of food. He sighed quietly before grabbing the fork and slowly picked at his food. Hotch smiled at the smallest bit of life coming from Reid.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Morgan was woken by the sound of his phone ringing, as well as the constant barking of his girlfriends pug as she felt threatened by the noise that was coming from the device.

"Quit barking, man. I'm awake" he muttered as he reached for his cell phone.

His eyes winced as he looked at the bright screen on his Iphone to check who was calling. He had expected it to be JJ or Garcia to tell him that there was a case. Who else would ring at 3:17 in the morning? He didn't, however, expect a call from him.

'pretty boy' his phone read.

Morgan pressed answer as quick as he could before holding his phone against his ear.

"Hey, Reid" Morgan started, unsure of what else to say.

There was heavy breathing on the other side of the line but no voice.

"Are you okay, kid?" Morgan asked, a little anxious.

Why would he call if he wasn't going to say anything? His breathing got a little lighter so Morgan chose to wait. He needed to be patient with Reid. There was a lot of surprise from Morgan as he finally heard the drained, raspy voice from the other side of the line.

"There's a video"

It was almost unrecognizable but Morgan knew it couldn't be anyone other than Spencer.

"A video?" Morgan questioned, curiously.

It took a little longer for the voice to return.

"They taped it" Reid admitted before suddenly hanging up.

Morgans blood ran cold. He knew what Reid was talking about. He had been referring to the rapists. They had filmed Reid's sexual assault. Could these people be anymore sick? But no, as horrible as it was, good may come from this. They need to find this video and there was a chance that they put it online. Maybe there was some sick sadistic website for rapists to relieve their fantasies by uploading videos of their previous work. Or maybe they posted the video somewhere more viral in order to humiliate Reid. Their faces might be on this video and it would be enough evidence to put these bastards away for good.

They needed to find that video

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Hotch woke up rather early in the morning in hope that he would be awake before Reid. He had expected Reid to have some sort of nightmare in the middle of the night but it seems as if he had slept peacefully...unless he didn't sleep at all.

Hotch filled the kettle with water and gave it time to boil so that he could make Reid and himself some coffee. Surely the genius wouldn't turn down the coffee. Once made, he headed to the room he let Reid sleep in and knocked on the door to let him know he was there.

"I made you coffee, can I come in?" Hotch asked, not expecting a reply.

Although there was no response, Hotch was sure that Reid would have done something to stop Hotch from coming in. Hotch slowly opened the door, spotting Reid sitting in the corner of the room with his knees brought up to his chest, chin resting on his knees.

Hotch made his way over to Reid and sat down in front of him; placing Reid's coffee cup in front of him so that Reid could pick it up if he wanted it. He hoped that he would consume the drink as he only had a little to eat yesterday and his dark eyes gave him another reason to believe he hadn't slept at all. At least if he drunk some coffee, it would give him enough energy to last throughout the day. Hotch would make sure Reid would eat some breakfast after his morning coffee.

"Reid, it's clear to me that you are not up to talking yet. I respect that, but that doesn't mean that you should neglect yourself. You need to eat properly, drink something. Did you even sleep last night?" Hotch questioned.

He already knew the answer to his question by watching the way Reid's eyelids were half closed; fighting to keep them open. He had forced to keep them open all night in fear that he would be attacked again, no doubt.

Hotch's phone suddenly rung out of the blue, causing Reid to flinch at the sound of the ringtone. He began shaking again and rocked his body slightly as if he were trying to comfort himself. Hotch knew that it would be best to take the call out of the room.

He left Reid on his own as he walked into another room to answer the phone. It was Morgan.

"Hello?"

"Hotch, you need to get over here, man" Morgan demanded on the other side of the phone.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked, feeling a little worried.

"Last night...well early this morning, I got a call from Reid. He told me that they videoed the rape, so Garcia has spent the last few hours trying to find said video to see if it had been put online but she found nothing...but then I got something in the post. It was a video tape, Hotch" Morgan revealed.

Hotch was shocked but he wasn't sure if it was because Reid had spoken to Morgan or because the sick bastards had filmed the rape and sent it to one of the team members.

"Are you sure? Have you watched any of it?" Hotch asked.

"Hell no, Hotch. I can't watch this. I can't do that to Reid. If Buford had video taped what he did to me, I would have died before I let anybody see it but I'm pretty damn sure. They labelled the tape to make it sound like a porn video. Another way to humiliate Reid".

"What did they title it as?" Hotch hated to ask but he just needed to know.

Morgan hesitated. He struggled to say it out loud; especially knowing that this was about Reid. "Skinny virgin takes four cocks".

Hotch closed his eyes, wincing at their awful wording. "Watching the video is the only way to identify them, Morgan. If you can't watch it, I'm not going to force you but at least somebody has to. And the sooner Reid starts talking, the better but for the time being, that tape needs to be brought in as evidence. Meet me at the bureau" Hotch told him.

After he hung up his phone, he returned to the room Reid was in and was glad to see that the coffee cup was now only half full meaning that Reid hadn't been able to resist the sight of coffee.

"That was Morgan. He told me that the video you told him about was sent to him through the post this morning. He hasn't viewed it yet but if we're gonna get the people who did this to you, we may have to" Hotch warned lightly.

Reid closed his eyes, displaying obvious shame although there was no need for him to feel that way. This wasn't his fault. But then he nodded his head lightly. Although Reid still hadn't spoken a verbal word to Hotch, in that moment, Hotch could read the silent message Reid was sending him.

I understand.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Rossi arrived at the Bureau shortly after Hotch and Morgan did. JJ was with Garcia as she tried to find what she could to help Reid without watching the video. Neither of them would be able to bare it.

"Where's Reid?" Rossi asked as he approached Hotch.

Everybody knew that Reid wasn't allowed to be left alone for the time being which raised Rossi's concern when Hotch was here and Reid wasn't anywhere in sight.

"He's in my office. I gave him a few files to sort through to occupy his mind" Hotch informed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? If he reads about a case with mentions of sexual assault, it may trigger something" Rossi thought.

"Which is why I removed all files involving rape" Hotch added.

Rossi nodded. "So what now?"

"I received a video tape in the post this morning and it's safe to assume that its of Reid's rape. He told me last night that they filmed it" Morgan mentioned.

"He spoke to you?" Rossi questioned.

"I was as surprised as you are, but that's all that we got out of him. We haven't heard another word since" Morgan added.

"I never thought I would miss the kid's rambling" Rossi sighed sadly. "I'm guessing that you intend to view this video to develop the profile" he assumed.

Hotch nodded. "The more eyes, the better although I understand if you would rather sit out"

"If it means catching these sons of bitches, I'm in" Rossi agreed.

"Morgan?" Hotch called as he turned his gaze onto him.

Morgan sighed. He didn't want to but Hotch was right; the more eyes the better.

"I'll watch it for now but if it becomes too much..."

Hotch nodded, not needing Morgan to finish the sentence. He understood that it would be difficult for Morgan especially.

"So it's the three of us then" Hotch stated.

"I'll go start the coffee" Rossi said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, I have been looking through camera footage of Reid's movements; trips to the coffee shop, the library, the subway and nothing. I can't find anything that proves that he was being followed" Garcia told JJ, looking rather frustrated.

"Which means he could have just been a victim of opportunity. But it still doesn't explain how they knew Morgan's address" JJ mentioned, confused. "Or maybe Morgan was the target. Perhaps he was the one being followed and after being spotted with Reid, they realized they had a close bond and the unsub's realized that in order to hurt Morgan, they had to hurt Reid" JJ concluded.

Garcia shook her head. "I already looked at Morgan's movements too and came up empty".

JJ sighed. It would have been so much easier if Reid had started talking but he was too traumatized to do so. She was worried about him; everyone was. Even after they solved this case, could Reid return to his normal life of catching unsubs? Or would he quit his job and hide in his apartment all day long? There was no denying the he would need some counselling after this.

"Oh hang on a second...this might be something" Garcia spoke with a low voice.

JJ leaned in and looked at the screen showing some camera footage that was recorded out side of the FBI building. There was no sound but after leaving the building in Quantico, it showed Reid being confronted by a dark haired male with a similar body type as Morgan. Reid looked a little nervous and avoided making eye contact.

"Reid may be awkward but that's not how he usually acts when approached by strangers. Reid knows this guy and going by his reaction, I'm guessing they aren't exactly good friends" JJ spoke.

They both continued to watch as the male gave out a friendly grin as he spoke to Reid who continued to look at the ground. Although there was no sound, they could see that Reid was nervously talking back to him. This went on for about two minutes before the dark haired man put a firm hand on Reid's shoulder and gave it a shake, one a friend would give. Reid had visibly flinched at the contact and cautiously looked behind him to watch the man leave as if he had expected him to turn back around and attack him.

"Garcia, when was this?" JJ questioned.

"The same day we last saw Reid his happy self" Garcia answered, nervously.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi started watching the tape and were disappointed to see that all but one were wearing face marks. The one without a mask was wearing a hoodie and didn't face the camera so that he couldn't be identified. Of course they would hide their identity, they didn't want to get caught!

It meant that they had to keep there eyes open and see if they could spot anything that could identify them. Just like the rape exam results had stated, there were, in fact, four men and the camera was on Reid who was walking on the pathway at night, most likely on his way to his apartment.

 _The men were in a car which slowly pulled up beside Reid. The windows were tinted and the unsub in the hoodie lowered his window so that he could talk to Reid._

 _"Hey, you need a ride?" He asked in a friendly manner._

 _Without even bothering to look the man in the eye, Reid shook his head dismissively a he carried on walking. It was typical of Reid not to get into a car with strangers._

"There's four men in that car. If they were offering to give Reid a ride, the needs to have at least five seats" Morgan pointed out.

They continued to watch as Reid carried on walking, going at a faster pace as the car still moved by his side.

 _"It's fine, really. It's saves you paying for a taxi" he stated._

"He must have known the area in which Reid lives if he knew that he would need a taxi to get home" Hotch stated.

 _"No, thank you. I'd rather get there on my own" Reid answered, his voice a little shaky._

All three of the agents had missed the sound of Spencer's voice and it was horrible knowing they were about to watch the reason why he had stopped talking.

 _"In a place like this? Who knows what will happen to a pretty thing like you" he replied._

 _The comment clearly made Reid uncomfortable as he began to walk even faster._

 _"Please leave me alone" he mumbled._

 _The guy in the hoodie chuckled lightly before stopping the car, putting a mask on so that he didn't have to worry about revealing himself to the camera and ran out of the car; the other three men following behind. Reid bolted as soon as he became aware of the four men running behind him and the video became a little shaky as it moved with the running cameraman._

 _Reid was never good at sports; not as a kid and certainly not now when it was needed at most. One of the men grabbed the back of Reid's shirt and pulled him back with so much force that he fell on his back and hit his head on the pavement; knocking him out cold._

 _"Out already? Jesus, what a weakling" somebody chuckled._

 _The camera showed a close up of Reid's face as another dragged his limp body up an empty alley way. As soon as they were sure that they were in a spot where they couldn't be caught, three of the men began tearing Reid's clothes off, leaving him naked as th camera moved up and down his skinny frame. The hooded figure leaned in and whispered into Reid's ear._

 _"Just like old times, huh Spencer?"_

"He knows Reid?" Morgan brought up.

He paused the video and turned to the older agents. "Hotch, if he knows the guys that did this to him, we don't need to watch this" he stated.

"Yes, we do. Reid won't talk to us. This video is already telling us things we didn't know before. If you think Reid will miraculously blurt out things right now, then be my guest and ask him" Hotch said, growing frustrated.

As if picking the right moment to walk in, Garcia rushed in with a printed photo in her hand and showed it to the three men. It was an image Garcia had printed off of the dark haired male talking to Reid.

"I got video footage of a guy talking to Reid. It seemed as though Reid knew him. Do you think that this could be one of the guys? I'm gonna run his face through the database and see if I come up with an ID, I just thought I should give this to you so that, you know, you could see if his face pops up in that nasty video your watching" Garcia said, placing the photo on the table.

Morgan, still feeling a little angry, stared at the photo for a moment before grabbing it and rushing passed Garcia and out of the room to head to Hotch's office where he opened the door, forcefully. He was desperately seeking a way in which watching the video wasn't necessary and the only answer was the ones Reid was going to give him.

Reid was hiding underneath Hotch's desk with piles of files by his side. He stopped what he was doing when he had noticed Morgan's presence but refused to look him in the eye. Morgan placed the photo on the carpet in Reid's line of sight.

"Who is he, Reid?" Morgan spoke, demandingly.

He hadn't expected Reid to grab the photo, screw it up and toss it to the other side of the room.

"Reid, this is serious. You know this guy. Tell us who he is and we can nail him to the wall".

Reid tried to move as far back under Hotch's desk as he could but his back was already pressed up as much as it could. He didn't like the feeling of being crowded and Morgan was way too close to comfort.

"Look, you're not talking to us because you're scared. I get that, Reid, I do but if you're not gonna talk to us, these bastards are gonna get away with this and then you'll have a right to be scared because thy are gonna still be out there and they're gonna come back for you".

Morgan didn't mean to sound so threatening but he knew he had a point. Reid began to shake his head and he raise his hands to clench onto his hair tightly.

"Morgan" Hotch interrupted, sounding stern.

Morgan may have thought that scaring Reid would get him talking but Hotch knew that it would only cause him to close in on himself. Morgan sighed, suddenly regretting the hint of anger he felt as he saw Reid looking an awful lot like an unstable child.

Morgan moved aside as Hotch's fatherly side kicked in once more. Hotch held both of Reid's hands and tried to remove them from his hair but Reid continued to shake his head as tears fell from his eyes.

"Reid, listen to me. No-one is going to hurt you. Until these men are caught, I'm not going to let you out of my sight; do you understand?" Hotch reassured.

Reid let Hotch remove his hands from his hair but his body was shaking a little. The thought that those men were still out there was scaring him but he couldn't talk. He wanted to, he really did, but his mouth wouldn't let him.

He wasn't sure how he managed to talk to Morgan last night...it just happened. Reid's head landed on Hotch's shoulder as he could no longer find the strength to hold his head up. He felt so weak and he hated it.

"You need to sleep" Hotch murmured.

"I have room for him to sleep in my office, sir" Garcia offered as she poked her head in the room.

Hotch looked down at Reid who showed no sign of hating the idea. "Alright" He muttered as he convinced Reid to stand. His legs were a little shaky but he managed to stand. Garcia smiled at him but with no surprise, he couldn't find it in him to look at her.

"Lets go" Garcia said, trying to sound cheerful.

Reid followed her as she walked back out of Hotch's office. Hotch had waited until they were both out of sight before looking at Morgan.

"What the hell were you thinking? You know he's in a fragile state of mind right now and talking to him like that is only going to make him worse. We can't afford to lose him, Morgan" Hotch scolded.

"I know" Morgan sighed.

 _cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm_

 _Reid was conscious again and as soon as he realized the lack of clothing he was wearing. He freaked out. He tried his best to back away from the enemies but he was already feeling too weak to do so. One of the men forced Reid onto his knees as another loosened their belt to release an obvious erection. He was nearing Reid; ignoring his please._

 _"No, no, no, no, no, please don't do this" he begged._

 _They all just chuckled as the first forcefully shoved himself into Reid._

 _The sound of Reid's screams caused Morgan to wince. He couldn't listen to this. It was one thing to know the pain he had gone through but an entirely different thing to watch it happen._

 _"What are you screaming for, huh? You never done this before? I use to always assume that you would be; at least as you got older. I guess you're still just as inexperienced as you used to be all those years ago" the second mocked as the first male groaned as he gripped on Reid's bony waist._

 _The third man walked around Reid and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Reid's head. "You gonna use that pretty little mouth of yours or would you rather I blow your brains out?" He threatened._

 _He pulled out his own cock and pressed it against Reid's mouth. Tears continued to stream down Reid's face as he shamefully parted his lips and allowed the man to shove his cock in his mouth._

Morgan walked out of the room. They were only a few minutes in but this video goes on for over an hour. Morgan didn't even want to imagine what the rest of the film contained; he couldn't bare it.

Instead, he headed to Garcia's computer room where he spotted Reid sleeping on a settee.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Garcia whispered as she spotted him.

"I just needed to see how he was doing" Morgan murmured back.

"Well he just got to sleep so don't you dare wake him" Garcia demanded.

Morgan nodded and sat beside Garcia as she tried to identify the man who had confronted Reid on camera. Being beside Reid was reassuring. It reminded him that Reid was safe and not alone with those bastards.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Garcia's wish for Reid not to be woken up was not granted as Hotch walked in 30 minutes later and made his way over to Reid. Both Garcia and Morgan watched as Hotch put a few gentle fingers at the back of Reid's head and moved his hair out of the way as if he was searching for something.

The horrific look on Hotch's face indicated that he found what he was looking for. Morgan leaned in to see what Hotch was looking at only to find two letters carved into the back of his head.

'M.A'.

"The bastard carved his initials into him?" Morgan questioned furiously.

The sound of Morgan's angry voice woke Reid up in an instant and he freaked out at seeing the two men so close to him. He used his hands to push Hotch away and his eyes darted around the room; checking to see if the monsters had returned for him.

"Reid, who is M.A?" Hotch asked softly.

Reid looked at Hotch and for the first time, made eye contact.

"You don't even need to say it out loud. You can write it down if it makes you feel more comfortable" Hotch tried.

Reid shook his head, got up, ran passed Hotch and rushed out of the door.

"Reid!" Morgan and Hotch yelled together before chasing after him.

But before either were able to catch up with him, he ran into an empty office and locked the door. He couldn't take all the pressure he felt. They just didn't understand! They didn't understand how filthy he felt; how tainted he now was. They didn't understand how much he wanted to eat but couldn't after remembering how disgusting his mouth now was. They didn't understand how every time he opened his mouth to speak, there was something stopping him.

It felt like some sort of physical problem but Reid knew it was most likely a mental one. Was that what he was now? Mental? He sure felt like it.

"Do you want me to knock the door down?" Morgan asked on the other side of the door.

Hotch shook his head. "No, he needs time to calm down. He's just overwhelmed. We can't rely on him to help us with the case just yet" Hotch commented.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

45 minutes in the video with just Hotch and Rossi observing, looking for clues. Reid had already been penetrated multiple times, at least twice by each person and had his mouth assaulted just as much, being forced to swallow the mess the rapists were making. It was clear that Reid was in too much pain to move and he had already given up hope. It was as if he was waiting for them to kill him. The dead look in his eyes were the exact look Reid had held lately. So this was when the catatonia began to take hold.

 _One of the assaulters began to jerk off Reid, smirking when he knew that Reid's body would betray him and react to the touch. Reid closed his eyes; another tear falling down his face as the camera zoomed in on the hand working on Reid and remained there until they got the result that they wanted. As one of the assaulters sped up his hands, Reid eventually ejaculated and their goal to humiliate him even more was accomplished._

 _"That's it Spencey. You're officially a whore. You liked that, didn't you? But then again, I already knew you would. It's not the first time I made you cum, is it?" He chuckled._

Rossi paused the video and turned to Hotch. "The last comment...it could mean one of two things"

Hotch chose this moment to finish Rossi's sentence

"Either Reid has an angry ex-boyfriend that we didn't know about or this isn't the first time he was sexually assaulted"

 **Tell me what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Garcia, I need you to go through all the schools Reid went to and run background checks on all the male students, starting with those who were kicked out. We're looking for anybody who had either been accused of sexual assault or has a history of sexual violence, specifically on other male victims. This might be a stretch but also look for anybody with any links to child molesting" Hotch told down the phone.

"On it" Garcia muttered away.

Hotch put his phone back in his pocket as he looked back at Rossi. "If Garcia finds something, it wont be necessary to watch the rest of the video so out of respect for Reid, we'll leave it for now" he told the older agent.

"In that case, I sure hope Garcia finds us an UNSUB. I want to make these men feel as worthless as they made Reid feel" he replied.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Morgan sat outside the locked office that Reid was hiding in. He knew that overwhelming Spencer was a bad idea and he didn't even realize he was doing it at the time. He was just getting impatient. He wanted to nail these bastards to the wall and if Reid would just start talking, they could get it done quicker. But something like this couldn't be rushed with Reid, Morgan needed to try his best to be patient.

"Hey Reid, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I'm just worried about you, man. Your lack of response is scaring us. If you're in there...if your mind is in there, can you at least knock back on the door so I know that you can hear me?" Morgan tried.

He waited...

And waited...

 _Knock knock_

Morgan would be lying if he said he had expected Reid to knock as requested. It gave Morgan a smile at the given hope. Morgan leaned the back of his head against the door; a little relieved that Reid was at least acknowledging him. He heard a little movement coming from inside the office, which again, was unusual for Reid's recent behavior as he hadn't moved much lately and the moment he had ran in the office had been the first time he moved on his own free will. This definitely was a sign that things would turn around.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcm

It was about ten minutes later when the sound of paper being shuffled underneath the door got Morgans attention. He furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed the note that had been passed to him and opened it up.

 _'Mike Avery'_

The wheels staring turning in Morgan's brain as he realized that the M.A carved into the back of Reid's head most likely stood for this Mike Avery.

"Is this the name of one of the guys that hurt you?" Morgan asked through the door.

He knew it was obvious but he had to be sure. It took three minutes until he heard further movement and then received the next note.

 _'He bullied me in high school. The other's hung around with him but I never knew their names'_

Morgan remembered the comments the UNSUBs had muttered to Reid as they raped him; implications that this wasn't the first time that Reid had been assaulted. Mike Avery and the other three men weren't just the bullies of Reid's past; they were molesters too...and Reid had kept it all a secret.

"Thanks kid. This helps a lot" Morgan spoke, sincerely.

Knowing that Reid wasn't going to write anymore, he stood up and headed back to the team. They had a name and it only takes one to find the rest.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Garcia gave the team Mike's address and they were on their way. When Garcia did some research on Mike Avery, the image of him showed that it had been the same man that approached Reid in the camera footage. And then she looked at his criminal record, knowing that now was the time to talk to the rest of the team. She dialed his number and he picked up almost immediately.

"Garcia, what do you have for me?" Hotch asked.

"Umm...I think I have the name of UNSUB number two" she revealed.

"What do you mean? Who?" Morgan questioned.

"So I was looking at Mike Avery's criminal record only to find that he had been kicked out of school after being caught molesting an 11 year old boy. The name of, said boy, hasn't been mentioned but there was only one student at that age during the time Mike had been kicked out"

"Reid" Morgan answered.

"I hate to say it but yes. The police underwent investigation but they say that the suspected victim deny's Mike ever touching him" Garcia finished.

Hotch closed his eyes temporary, knowing he needed to focus on the road as he sped up. Why hadn't Reid told the police when he had the chance to?

"You said you had the second name?" He stated, wanting Garcia to get to the point.

"Yeah, a year after Mike had been kicked out, he and a guy called Mitchell Cooper were reported to be harassing the younger students at the college. They were even caught trespassing the college on several occasions and once again, the police were called in on suspicion of sexual abuse of a minor but it was once again dismissed because..."

"...The minor was Reid and he denied it again" Hotch finished.

"I just don't understand why he never told anybody about this. The police could have done something, they could have put a stop to it" Garcia pointed out, saddened at the thought that Reid had suffered in silence.

"What else do you have on Mitchel Cooper?" Hotch asked.

"He's 41, he has been in and out of jail from the age of 19 and in 2008 he had been charged after raping his own nephew...Oh god, how can someone just...there are a lot of sick people in this world" Garcia muttered.

"But why did he go after Spence?" JJ asked.

"Mitchell applied for the FBI when he turned 25 but was refused because of his criminal record. Maybe being in jail after the sexual charges made him snap. He was only release two weeks ago" Garcia guessed.

Morgan looked at Hotch.

"Mitchell teams up with an old friend who held a sickly attraction to Reid and plan to hurt him. This sounds like our guy, now we just need to find the other two.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Reid had remained seated with his back leaning against the door to the office he had been hiding in. He felt lost and he felt scared. He felt distant and out of his mind. He didn't know how to handle things. He knew what he was doing right now wasn't right and that he should let the team help him but he did all that he could. He gave the name of the only person he was sure of. When Mike whispered words into his ear, he knew he could recognize that voice from anywhere.

It was the same voice that had whispered into his ear when he had been tied to the goal post when he was just a kid. It was dark and he was alone with Mike. He hadn't been raped but he did use his fingers. He had told Reid that he would untie him if Reid gave him a blow job but Reid had outright refused.

So instead, he chose to humiliate Reid by jerking him off until he climaxed...and then left Reid on his own in the freezing night as it began to rain.

The memory got Reid's body rocking again. It was one of many bad memories that he wished he could just forget about but he knew that even without an eidetic memory, he would never forget.

He knew that rocking his body made him look insane but it made him feel relaxed. The movement was comforting; perhaps it was why a mother rocked her baby to sleep. As for chewing up his hands, that was a nervous habit, one that had disappeared little after he met Gideon.

Gideon knew how to handle Reid. He had been the first man Reid had felt comfortable around since his father left. He was the one that introduced him to the team, the one that helped him fit in...and now he's dead.

He wanted to cry again but he wasn't sure if he had anything left in him to cry out. He felt like it was all he had done since Mike Avery and his gang had assaulted him.

A knock on the door made him jump but he figured that since most of the team were out, it would be Garcia.

"Reid? Can I come in?" She asked.

Reid closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. Garcia could be a little overwhelming at times but she also tended to carry happiness everywhere she went and Reid could really use that right now. She was like a drug free anti-depressant.

He shuffled away from the door and unlocked it, knowing that Garcia would have heard the lock turn so that she could open it herself.

As she walked in, she smiled as she made eye contact with him. He looked away, feeling uncomfortable under direct eye contact but smiled back at her so that she knew not to take it personally. She didn't, of course.

"How are you holding up?" She asked softly.

Reid shrugged. Not because he still wasn't up to talking but because he truly didn't know how he was.

"They got him. Mike Avery. Morgan and Hotch are interviewing him right now" Garcia told him.

She observed him carefully to see how he would take the news. He appeared to be breathing steadily but that was all. Garcia hadn't been sure what to expect. She thought he would either freak out at the thought that one of the men that assaulted him was in the same building or would be relieved that one less monster was out on the loose. Maybe his lack of reaction was because he was feeling both terrified and relieved. Perhaps this was what it looked like. Garcia decided to take a risk and say more.

"JJ and Rossi are on their way to make another arrest. A guy called Mitchell Cooper. He was often found trespassing the school you went to. Maybe you remember him?" She guessed.

With an eidetic memory he must do. The name didn't sound familiar to him but he knew who she was talking about. Reid remembered the first time he had spotted him in college. he had looked at Spencer in a way that would be considered creepy and followed him around often. Now Reid thought about it, he sounded rather like a pedophile attracted to Spencer during college. But why would he take part in the assault that happened a week ago? Spencer wasn't a 12 year old boy anymore. He was an adult and pedophiles weren't attracted to adults.

Garcia began to feel a little awkward as she waited for something, anything, from her boy wonder. But he just rested his chin on his knees like a child and thought deeply.

"Is there anything you need? Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat? Or maybe I can get you some coffee?" Garcia questioned, hoping that she could be of some help.

Reid gained enough courage to look her in the eyes an smile, to let her know that he appreciated her offer before quickly looking away and shook his head.

"Oh, okay. Well, you know where I am if you need me" she told him.

As she turned to leave, it finally dawned on Reid that he was in the same building as one of the men that raped him and another was on the way. The overwhelming fear gave him the strength to open his mouth and give him a voice.

"Garcia!"

The shock was evident on her face as she turned around and looked at the frightened genius.

"D...Don't leave. I...I don't want to be on my own" he stuttered quietly.

Reid knew he sounded pathetic but for the first time since it happened, he actually wanted somebody there; somebody who would protect him. Garcia may not carry a gun but he trusted her with his life. Hell, she actually saved his life a year ago when he was lying in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound to the neck.

Garcia could have cried at the sound of his voice; both because she had missed hearing it so much and because he sounded so lost!

"Okay, okay, yeah, sure. I won't leave. I could stay here with you if you prefer or we could hang out at my office again. It's much more fun than this dull place" Garcia offered.

Reid sighed in relief, glad that Garcia would remain nearby. He unwrapped his arms around his knees and stood to leave, a silent message to say that he would be happier in her office.

"Awesome, let's go" Garcia said, with excitement in her voice.


	6. Chapter 6

JJ and Rossi searched Mitchell's house after having him arrested. He was currently sitting in the back of a police car being held by the Sheriff. JJ and Rossi were in the bedroom searching through the drawers. Even though they most likley had enough evidence as long as Mitchell's DNA matched the semen found on Reid during the rape exam, they were still looking for more evidence to back up the case. Plus, if they found the right things, it might be enough to get him talking. Or maybe, they wouldn't need to; if luck was on their side, they might even find something that could indicate who the other two men were.

"I think I've got something" Rossi murmured as he felt a hollow spot on the back of some built in shelving. JJ walked closer to Rossi as he opened up the wall, to find some VHS tapes, the same kinds that had been sent to Morgan.

"Jesus, do you think that this happened to other people? That Spence wasn't the only one?" JJ guessed.

"I don't think so. Mitchell is a textbook paedophile. If there is anything on these tapes, it's not going to be of adults..it's going to be children"

And Rossi was right. The first video Rossi put in the player showed a boy with long blond hair laying unconscious and naked. JJ closed her eyes and turned away. The boy reminded her of Henry and she felt sick at the thought of anything happening to him; especially something like that.

"Going by the year this film was taken, I'm going to assume that this was Michael's nephew; the reason why he was put away for a few years" Rossi said.

He popped the VHS tape out of the player and put another tape in; one that was dated back to 1991. This time, the victims long hair was darker and he was being crowded with a lot of laughing teenagers as they tore off the boys clothes while kicking him everywhere, from head to toe.

"Oh god, is that...?" JJ couldn't finish her sentence as a lump caught in her throat as she witnessed the kind of abuse a child prodigy had to put up with during high school. Here, once again caught on tape, Spencer Reid was being victimized with a number so large that he didn't stand a chance. He was naked, covered in blood and bruises and was being dragged across the field with a rope tied tightly around his wrists.

"Did the kid ever catch a break?" Rossi sighed as he fast forwarded the tape.

Michael continued to film even after most of the teenagers were finished with him and they had all left but now he was filming from a distance so that Spence though that he was all alone. He was crying and struggled against the rope as he tried to get loose.

It was getting dark now but you could still see what was going on. JJ's eyes were back on the screen now as Mitchell's camera was filming another teenager who was also keeping his distance from the poor tied up boy but was keep his eye on him. It wasn't until he face the camera that JJ recognized him as the younger version of the man that approached Reid the day he was raped.

"That's Mike Avery" JJ revealed.

Mike muttered to Mitchell to keep the camera on him as he walked closer to the struggling genius so that Spencer could see him. Rossi and JJ watched as they saw little hope in Reid's eyes as he quietly begged to be let go. They couldn't hear his please because Mitchell was filming far away but it was evident on Spencer's face that he was begging to be released.

Mike had crouched in front of the younger boy and despite Spencer's attempt to move away from his hands, Mike wet his fingers with his mouth before probing at Spencer's anal region. Spencer cried out loud and begged for him to stop but he didn't. And what was worse was that Mitchell, the teenager behind the camera began chuckling as Mike used a second finger to open up the small boy.

JJ shook her head and pulled the video tape out, looking at Rossi.

"I can't watch anymore of this. It's already been made clear what Reid went through as a kid. Watching every detail will just make it harder to look and Spence without feeling sympathetic towards him. He would hate that. He was just a kid, Rossi. Who does that to an 11 year old boy?" JJ asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Rossi didn't know how to answer the question although he knew it was rhetorical. So instead, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, we'll bag these up and head back. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can nail this bastard" he told her.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Morgan and Hotch stood behind the glass as they watched Mike Avery sit at the table with a proud smile on his face; knowing that the two FBI agents were watching him.

"I just want to go back in there and wipe that smirk of his face" Morgan growled.

They had already interviewed him but he hadn't answered any of their questions. That didn't mean to say that he was hiding anything though as he constantly made degrading comments about Reid and found ways in making it sound like he brought it all on himself. The most disturbing thing was that he didn't even use Reid's name; he used belittling words like "slut", "whore", "worthless little freak". It even made Hotch cringe and that isn't an easy challenge.

Hotch was aware that the case was too personal for them and they couldn't display rage while being around Mike because it was exactly what he wanted.

Hotch had tried a little bit of negotiation; he had told Mike that the DNA would match what was found on Reid so he was definitely going to be charged for rape and assaulting a federal agent. And as much as he hated to say it, he mentioned that he would get his sentenced reduced if he co-operated and gave the names of the other men that took part in the assault but the bastard had just leaned back in his seat and replied "Now if I tell you that, I'll be taking the little whore's fun away. He loves it rough. I assume you watched the tape your good friend sent you. Did you see it? Did you see how the slut came? He loved what we did".

Even with a strong stomach, both Hotch and Morgan had wanted to throw up and Mike knew it. There was no way they would get the needed information out of him. Hotch spoke to Morgan without taking his eyes off Avery through the glass.

"He may not give us what we need but what's important is that he's here, and with the evidence we have got against him, he won't be going anywhere"

Morgan nodded. He had expected as much but with JJ and Rossi bringing in the second UNSUB, they had a second shot at this. The sound of Hotch's phone ringing filled the air and he glanced at the screen before answering.

"Hotchner...what?"

Morgan watched as as Hotch's usually stern looking face turned into a mixture of anger, frustration and sadness.

"Right..this might be a good thing. We can use it against Mitchell. Good job, JJ"

As Hotch hung up his phone, Morgan watched him and waited for him tell him what the call was about.

"We may have enough evidence to hold Mitchell Cooper, too" Hotch muttered.

"What did Rossi and JJ find?" Morgan asked, curiously.

"A collection of tapes...and many of them were of Reid. Some of them were of him being beaten, others, he was...you know"

Morgan's fists clenched before smacking his hand against the wall. "Damn it!". He was angry. He knew that it was likely that Reid had been molested when he was younger but the confirmation just angered him much more. And then there's the fact that it had been videoed so that some sick fuck could relive the fantasy.

"This doesn't make any sense, Hotch. Mitchell Cooper is obviously a pedophile. Touching Reid like that as a kid is typical of somebody like him but Reid's 34 now. Cooper isn't interested in adult men so why take part in the assault?" Morgan questioned.

"We'll find out when we talk to him" Hotch stated.`

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Morgan and Hotch met up with JJ and Rossi after they brought Mitchell Cooper in. He was sitting at the table looking very guilty and anxious; the opposite of Mike Avery's behavior.

"I think we can crack this guy, easy. He knows what can happen to people like him in prison. He's terrified" Rossi stated.

"And so he should be. Now the bastard knows how Reid felt" Morgan said spitefully.

Hotch knew that with the kind of anger Morgan was expressing, it would be wrong to send him in the interview room where Mitchell was being held. He barely managed to speak to Mike.

"Dave, you and me can take this one" Hotch said.

He figured that with two alpha males in the room would intimidate Mitchell into talking. As soon as the two agents walked in, Mitchell eyed them nervously before looking back down at the table again.

"I...I didn't do nothing" he mumbled.

"Well we both know that's not true" Rossi stated as he took a seat opposite Mitchell.

"We found your video tapes, Mitchell" Hotch said.

Mitchell shook his head. "I did my time for what I did to Scotty" he muttered.

Scotty had been the unfortunate nephew that Mitchell had molested a few years back.

"That's true but...did you serve anytime for what you did to Spencer Reid?" Rossi questioned, knowing the obvious answer.

Cooper winced and shook his head. "I...I don't know who that is".

Even though the lie was expected, anger boiled through Rossi's veins as he heard it. "He was the 11 year old boy you filmed being beaten and molested by your school friend. He was the 12 year old boy you sexually abused repeatedly on camera as well as the 13 year old boy you stalked and raped; filming it so that you can relive your sick fantasy. You assaulted him time and time again until he aged out of your perverted preference" Rossi yelled.

Hotch figured that Rossi had watched the rest of the video tapes he had found at Mitchell's place without JJ. Cooper's eyes were rimmed with tears as he tried to hold them in; obviously ashamed of what he had done.

"We also found your DNA on Reid's body when he was assaulted earlier this month"

Mitchell's body stiffened but remained silent. Rossi decided it was his turn to speak. "Now what confuses me is that Spencer isn't a little boy anymore...yet you still went ahead and raped him anyway"

Mitchell rapidly shook his head. "No! I didn't...I didn't want to do that!"

"Then why did you do it?" Hotch demanded.

Mitchell put a hand in his hair, stressfully, before letting go. "Because he made me" he mumbled.

"Who?" Rossi questioned, impatiently.

This time, Mitchell didn't hesitate to answer. "Mike...Mike Avery"

Rossi and Hotch shared a glance at each other. If it was this easy getting Mike's name out of him, hopefully it would be just as easy getting the names of the other two UNSUBS.

"And how did he make you? Did he put a gun to your head?" Rossi asked sarcastically.

"He knew about the video tapes. He made copies of them and said that he would show them to the cops unless..unless I filmed another video. One that he could keep for himself. He wanted me to take part. I didn't want to; I swear...But i didn't want to go back to jail"

So Mitchell cooper was once again, the man behind the camera.

"What were the names of the other two men who were with you the night you and Mike Avery assaulted Spencer Reid?" Hotch asked professionally.

"I...I can't tell you that. M...Mike said..."

"Mike is going to be put away for a long time, hopefully in the most horrid place possible. If you don't co-operate, I'll see to it that you get put in the same nasty place as your buddy, Mike. However, if you give us the correct names, we'll place you in a place that isn't so hard on child molesters like yourself" Rossi negotiated.

The fear was evident on Mitchell Cooper's face; having already experienced how horrible jail was for him. After being given to opportunity to being placed somewhere safer, there was no way he could turn that down.

"Jeradin Muller and Donni Markson" He sighed.

Behind the glass, Morgan rushed off to Garcia's office so that he could find the address of the last two men...if you could call them that. When he arrived, he once again found Reid in there, only this time he was awake and occupied with a book whilst sucking on one of the lolly pops that Garcia must have given to him.

Reid glances at Morgan as he walked in but his eyes returned to the book once they made eye contact.

"How are you doing, pretty boy?" Morgan asked, gently.

Reid looked up from his book once more, eyes on Morgan's face. Not his eyes but close enough.

"I'm okay" he replied, quietly.

Morgan was a little stunned at the verbal response but grateful of Garcia, knowing that she would have been the one to get him back out of his shell. Reid began to read again; his eyes scanning across the pages. Morgan met Garcia's eyes and he gave her a smile; a silent message to thank her for the help she was being.

"I have the other two names for you" Morgan announced, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about this in the presence of Reid. Reid was finally showing signs of progress and he didn't want to ruin that.

"Give them to me" Garcia ordered as she turned to her many computer screens.

"Jeradin Muller and Donnie Markson" Morgan told her.

He stole a quick glance at Reid to see how he would react at hearing those names. He knew they wouldn't sound familiar to him as he had told Morgan that he had only knew the name of Mike Avery but he still wanted to see if Reid would react to hearing them. Instead, Reid appeared to be trying his best to focus on his book; most likely trying to keep the thoughts of the assault out of his mind.

"Okay, I've sent both addresses to all of your phones. Now go get them" Garcia demanded as she twisted around in her chair to look at Morgan.

Morgan nodded and turned around to exit but before he did, he looked to Reid one last time.

"It's all gonna be okay, kid. These guys are gonna be put away for a long time" Morgan assured.

Reid watched Morgan thoughtfully for a moment before opening his mouth and warming up his raspy throat. " What's gonna happen to me?" He whispered.

Morgan paused, thinking about the right words to use. Words that would come from his own knowledge in getting passed sexual abuse as well as taking in the fact that this was Reid. "It's gonna take some time to get passed this but if you don't let it control your life, it will work out just fine. It's all down to you, kid" Morgan answered, before leaving.

Reid understood the silent message that Morgan had spoken. Firstly, pushing away the ones that really care about him wouldn't do him any good. Depression is a likely emotion he will feel for a while and he's going to need his family to help him with it. And second, although it has been over seven years, a traumatic event such as this one may cause Reid to fall into a relapse. The temptation will be there but Reid did not want that to happen. He knew it didn't fix things, it just temporarily pushed his problems to the back of his mind.

But just because he didn't want to relapse, it didn't mean he wouldn't.

It would be easier said than done.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

After receiving the address, Rossi and JJ took down Jeradin Muller whilst Hotch and Morgan got Donni Markson. Although it would take a few days to find out if their DNA matched the semen found on Reid's body, the information Garcia found out left them sure that these were the right men.

Jeradin Muller had many assualt charges whereas Donnie Markson had two different restraining orders against two ex girlfriends due to domestic violence. Both were clearly dominant males that wanted to express it over rape.

Now it was just the waiting game. It was now up to the judge and the jury to decide their punishments although with Spencer's rape examination, the video tape and Mitchell Coopers recent confession, it would hopefully be enough to put them away for a while.

Hotch had let Morgan continue talking to Donnie without him as he appeared to have calmed down now despite talking to one of Reid's tormentors. Hotch figured it was because all four men are now caught.

So with Morgan on his own, he reached Garcia's office where he had heard that Reid was. It was now late at night but Reid was still up and reading while Garcia was nowhere to be seen. She was probably fetching Reid some food and coffee as Reid's coffee mug was nowhere in sight either.

"Reid"

The voice startled Reid and he jumped out of his skin when he heard it. Despite how gently Hotch had spoken, it was still enough to scare him.

"Sorry" Reid muttered under his breath.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked, concerned.

Reid let out a very small, very quick smile before opening his mouth to speak.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fi...I'm fine" he stuttered, looking back at his book.

"You don't have to pretend here, Reid. We understand" Hotch reminded. He was thankful as well as surprised that they were having a conversation.

Reid nodded, no words said.

"Reid, I want you to take some time off. A week at least" Hotch stated, knowing the reaction he was about to get out of Reid. His head had shot straight up.

"You don't think I can do this job anymore? I...I can, Hotch. I can prove it to you" Reid spoke in a rush.

It was the most Hotch had heard Reid say in a while.

"That's not what I'm saying, Reid. Going straight back into work isn't going to do you any good. You need some time to get your thoughts together. Besides, you're gonna need to pass your psych evaluation before I can let you back into the field. It's customary" Hotch informed, lightly although he was aware that Reid already knew this.

But what the real problem was, was that Reid knew the right things to say in that evaluation whether his words were true or not. It was why he had been put back in the field so quickly after the Tobias Hankel case back in Georgia. Hotch knew that it was very likely that this time next week, Reid would be back to work a changed man. Would the Reid they knew and remembered return? Hotch really did worry about his state of mind.

"Okay" Reid sighed, certainly unhappy about having to be stuck at home for the next seven days.

"Oh, am I interrupting something" Garcia's voice came from behind. She had a plate with a sandwich and a cupcake on in one hand and a coffee mug in another. (sugary no doubt).

"No, I was just leaving" Hotch murmured, giving Reid one last glance. Reid would definitley need some food inside him before he left. He was already looking much thinner than he was two weeks back.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Reid sat in his apartment awkwardly on the sofa, fighting his need to sleep. It was the first time he had been completely alone since Morgan and JJ had found him in his apartment. He used to love his time alone but now he craved company. Statistics ran through his mind as he thought about how much more likely he would be attacked whilst on his own.

He realized he was literally shaking in fear. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't! Not without someone there to reassure him that he was safe. He felt so pathetic!

For the second time that week, he found himself dialing his best friends number in his phone. Morgan seemed to answer straight away.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Morgan asked, a little worried.

"Are...Are you still busy?" Reid asked, rather anxious.

"Actually, I was just heading home now" Morgan announced.

Reid breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that it mean that he was finally done talking to the men that had hurt him. The long silence had concerned Morgan so he spoke up.

"Did you want me to come over? Or take you over to my place? I'm sure Savannah would be okay with it" Morgan said.

Reid suddenly felt a little guilty about the idea of imposing on the two of them. He had forgotten about Morgan's girlfriend. He didn't want to be a burden.

"Hey, pretty boy, talk to me. Tell me what you need"

Despite not being able to utter a single word out before, his bottled up emotions; his fear, his anger and his frustration suddenly poured out over the phone.

"What I need is to sleep! And I can't because...because nobody is here! I can't even close my eyes without seeing them! They're gonna come back for me, Morgan! What if they get away with this? I don't think I can take this anymore"

Reid felt himself begin to cry as his shaky hand positioned it's knuckles between his nervous teeth.

"Woah, hey, hey, it's okay Reid. I'm coming over" Morgan stated, hanging up soon after.

cmcmcmcmcmcm

Morgan had rushed to Reid's apartment as soon as he had finished the call, afraid for his friend. As expected, the door was all locked up but who could blame him? Reid was terrified that it would all happen again.

When the door was finally open, Morgan found that Reid was once again, a mess. Not nearly as bad as when he and JJ had first discovered him but his knuckles were bleeding again and his hair desperately needed brushing; not to mention his red rimmed eyes.

"Oh pretty boy" he murmured sadly before pulling him into a comforting hug.

Morgan knew that this was only the beginning of what was to come. Reid already displayed symptoms of PTSD and he was bound to have more...

But Morgan was going to be there for him...

And he knew that the rest of the team would be too.

END


End file.
